Sweet Hallucinations
by Priestess Sakura
Summary: Inu and co. finich collecting the jewel shards. Inu chooses Kikyou and kag makes a sacrifice. Inu's very sad and see's visions of Kag. Will Kag return to Inu? Read and find out. Pairings: Inu/Kag Mir/San
1. Midoriko Returns

A/N: This is my first fanfic ever! I'm really excited about! I never imagined writing a fanfic and putting it online. Well on with the story......

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha series.........especially Inuyasha.^_^

****

Sweet Hallucinations

Chapter One: Midoriko Returns

By: animeayame

It was finally the day everyone was waiting for. The Shikon no Tama was completed and Inuyasha gave it to Kikyou. Not only he gave it to her, but he chose her. Kagome was not only sad but angry at Inuyasha. She knew he would end up choosing her, Kikyou was his first love. But it still hurt her to see Inuyasha give the jewel to Kikyou. Afterall, Kagome missed school, homework, and messed up her whole life just so Inuyasha could take the damn jewel and give it to Kikyou!

Kagome was leaning against a tree with her eyes closed and Shippo sleeping in her arms. 'I knew this would happen one day, and as much as I tried to prepare myself, it just hurts to much.' She couldn't bear to look at Inuyasha, for if she did she would burst out in tears. She bit the inside of her cheek hoping that the pain would keep her from crying. 'Crying, I can't believe I can still cry after all I've cried in the last battle when we killed Naraku. I've got to accept Inuyasha's choice, he already choice and I can't change that.'

Inuyasha watched Kikyou recite the spell for the purification ritual that was left by Midoriko. Inuyasha was happy and hadn't felt that way for a long time. But that was already replaced by guilt as he looked to his left. There was Sango, Miroku, and Kirara on Sango's shoulder.

It had been two years since the destruction of Sango's village, but Inuyasha never saw the exterminator give anyone as dark a look as the one he was recieving. He wasn't sure but Inuyasha could have sworn that he heard Kirara growl from her place at Sango's shoulder. Inuaysha then looked at Miroku. It had been two months that Sango and Miroku had been together for. Miroku looked slightly less dangerous than Sango. Inuyasha knew the reason of their glares. Kagome.

-------------------------------***------------------------***----------------------------

"Can you believe it Miroku? I just can't believe Inuyasha did that to Kagome." Sango said still keeping her eyes on the ceremony. " I agree Sango, I hate to Kagome so sad. She helped me so much about the wind tunnel. Not only that, but if it wasn't for Kagome we wouldn't be together right now. She's like a little sister to me." Miroku cared deeply for Kagome but not the way he cared for Sango.

" Kagome is like a little sister to me too Miroku. She helped me out with the whole Kohaku story, and was always there for me. I also hate to see her so sad ." Sango also cared really deeply for Kagome. When SAngo stole the tetsusaiga from Inuyasha, Kagome still acted kind to her like nothing had happened. Kagome even took care of her wounds.

------------------------------***------------------------***-----------------------------

While Sango and Miroku talked on, a guilty hanyou listened to every word the exchanged.

Inuyasha looked at the forest that bordered the temple. There stood Kagome. Somehow, Kagome sensed the hanyou looking at her. She opened her eyes and gave him a small sad smile. Inuyasha quickly turned his head around.

Inuyasha registered the slight stench of sorrow mixed with her scent. Inuyasha had already lost count of how many of those sad smiles Kagome sent him. He couldn't even remember seeing her eat with them anymore. He still cared a lot for Kagome , but he knew that she would have to return to her world, and he knew he had chosen Kikyou.

Deep deep down, without Inuyasha ever noticing it, he cared for Kagome more than he ever imagined. Also, without him ever noticing, he didn't love Kikyou anymore, he just cared for Kikyou a lot and mistook it for love.

-----------------------------***--------------------------------***------------------------------

While Kikyou was reciting the purification ritual, a lady dressed in very ancient miko cloths appeared uot of nowhere. She was glowing gold. Everyone looked at her in awe.

"Who are you and what is your name?" Kikyou asked quit sternly and still holding the jewel the way she was while reciting the purification ritual.

"No need to worry Kikyou, I am Midoriko. I am here to tell you that you can't reite the ritual."

"And why not?!" Asked a slightly irritated hanyou

"Because she is dead. The dead cannot interfere with the living. The one that has to recite the purification ritual is none other than Kagome." As soon as Midoriko finished, she closed her eyes and gave them an exhausted sigh. "I'm sorry Kikyou, but you have to go back to where you belong, and if you refuse, than I will have to take you myself."

Inuyasha paled as soon as he heard what Midoriko said. He couldn't bear to lose Kikyou again. Even if he didn't love her anymore, he didn't know that.

W-what do you mean? Why? Inuyasha was still pale as he spoke.

"Because Kikyou has interfered too much with the living world. And, she has to accept that she is dead. She doesn't feel pain or emotions." Midoriko pulled out a colored jar with writing and symbols on it as she finished explaining.

"She's right Inuayasha, Kikyou doesn't belong here anymore." Miroku agreed with Midoriko.

"And I agree with Miroku, I personally don't like Kikyou." SAngo said with a determined Kikyou-get-out-of-here looke. 

"If I refuse to go back to hell, how do you think your going to bring me back?" Kikyou was beginning to get really sad. She had been waiting so long to be with Inuyasha. Now that she was finally going to be with him all this has to happen. 

"Kikyou won't have to go back to hell if she gets her soul back right?" Everyone looked at Kagome as she asked that question. Everyone knew were she was going with her question.

"Yes. Kikyou gets her soul back she will live again. She will feel pain and emotions." Midoriko answered, but not so sure if she should have.

"then take me instead." Kagome said quit casually.

Kikyou was shocked. 'Why should this girl give up her life for me? After I tried to kill her so many times?' Kikyou began to "feel" sympathy for Kagome.

'K-Kagome...no!' Inuyasha couldn't speak, it was as if he had no voice. Just the thought of Kagome dieing made him weak.

"Please, Kagome don't do this!" Miroku said completely shocked. "Yeah Kagome don't make this mistake you'll regret it! Kikyou doesn't deserve this act of kindness!" Sango cried out trying to convince her best friend to not sacrifice herself, and earned a glare from Kikyou.

"Is that what you really wish, Kagome?" Midoriko asked with concern. She admired Kagome's courage, loyalty, and determination.

"Yes." Even though there was no hint of sadness in her voice, Kagome's eyes betrayed her.

'No Kagome don't!' Inuyasha desperatley thought. He didn't know why but he couldn't move. It was as if someone put a spell on him and not only trapped him in one spot but stole his voice.

To be continued.......

**A/N: **Good cliff hanger ne? Don't forget to review! And for those who like this fanfic I have lots of time to write. I'm already in my summer vacation. And if I don't get lots of reviews then I won't update untill I do! Bye!


	2. Death

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I luv ya all!!!! And I'm deeply sorry for that little review problem about anonymous reviews not accepted. I changed that so all ya people feel free to review!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha........especially Inu and Miroku.

****

Sweet Hallucinations

Chapter Two: Death

By: Priestess Sakura

Midoriko started to open up the jar that was in her hands. "Are you ready Kagome?" Midoriko said as she completely opened up the jar.

"Humph" Was kagome's answer as she nodded.

"Well then." Midoriko started to recite a spell. Then all of a sudden Kagome's soul was ripped out of her body and she fell limply backwards on the ground lifeless. Kagome was dead.

"NO!" Sango started to cry. She couldn't believe it. The one person she considered a sister was dead. She was madder than hell at Inuyasha. She felt hatred for him.

Miroku was speechless. He was deeply sad. He also began to feel hatred for Inuyasha. 'How can he be so selfish as to let Kagome die?!' A single tear rolled down his cheek, for the first time since his father's death Miroku cried.

Inuyasha's face was the color of a sheet of paper. His hands were in such a tight fist that his knuckles were white, and blood started to drip from the cuts he made with his claws. His legs were so weak he fell to the ground. He could move again. Right after kagome died he was able to move again. 'Kagome...why? Why did you sacrifice yourself?! Don't you know that I can't live without you? I...I love you so much.' A tear slowly ran down Inuyasha's cheek. The second Kagome died he felt a strong pain of guilt and loneliness in his heart.

"I hate you Inuyasha! How could you be so selfish to just let Kagome die?!" Sango screamed at Inuyasha with tears running down her cheeks. She and Miroku thought Inuyasha didn't stop Kagome for pure selfishness. 

"Inuyasha, after you tried to save Kagome's life so many times risking yours, you just let her die like this?! Miroku was furious.

"We'll have to burn her burn her body." Kaede said quit sadly. She really liked Kagome, she was already a sister to her.

_________*_____________*____________________*_______________

(1 hour later)

"Hey Sango?" Asked a quit curious Shippo.

"Yes Shippo?" Sango knew she had to tell Shippo what happened to Kagome. 'But how can I tell him? For him, it would be like losing his second mother.'

"Were's Kagome? Did she go back to her time?"

"Shippo you're going to have to be strong." Sango said feeling hot tears pool in her eyes. "Kagome is dead."

"What?! B-but how?! Shippo started to cry.

"Well she sacrificed herself so Kikyou wouldn't have to back to hell, and Inuyasha and her could be happy." Sango said with tears slowly rolling down her cheek. Sango hugged Shippo and they both cried together.

"Shippo, we better go outside now."

*sniff* "Why"

"Because they're going to burn Kagome's body pretty soon."

_____________________________________***__________________________

"Were is Sango, Shippo and Inuyasha?" Asked Kaede sadly

"Well Sango is in the hut telling Shippo what happened to Kagome. And Inuaysha wants to be alone." Miroku was still furious with Inuyasha. He didn't think that he'd ever be able to forgive Inuyasha after what happened today.

"There is Sango and Shippo." Kaede said as Sango and Shippo approached.

"So where's Inuyasha?" Sango said sternly

"He went for a walk, And.....Kikyou went after him after he went" Miroku answered Sango's question.

"Well we can't wait for them, we have to burn Kagome's body still today. They say it's not good to do it after the day the person dies."

Miroku picked up Kagome's dead body and put her on top a sort of cement table. Then Kaede got a candle and began to recite a spell. She then put a lit candle on top of Kagome's stomach. Suddenly Kagome's whole body began to catch on fire. Everybody watched Kagome's body beganing to turn into ashes. Sadness struck all of them full in the heart. They would never forget Kagome.

______________________________________***_________________________

High up in a tree in the border of the village Inuyasha watched the small ceremony. It was just to hard to believe that his Kagome was dead. 'Kagome, I never got to tell you how I really felt about you. This is all my fault! If I hadn't made that deal with Kikyou then none of this would have happened!'

*Flashback*

Inuyasha was standing in front of Kikyou waiting for her to talk.

"Inuyasha, I have a deal for you. You can't always protect my reincarnation from me. If you tell her that you love me and that you will stay with me forever then I will stop giving her a hard time. Not only that but you will have to keep that promise even if she's alive or dead or else I will go after her and this I WILL kill her!"

Inuyasha stood there in front of Kikyou. 'How can she be so heartless?! The Kikyou I knew would never do this! But if it's for Kagome's own safety then I'll have to accept the offer. I wouldn't be able to live with Kagome dead. I guess then I can never tell her that I love her.' "Fine......I'll do it for Kagome's safety...."

*End of Flashback* 

Inuyasha knew that now he would never be able to touch Kagome like he did before he threw her into the well. He would never see her beautiful that always warmed his heart. He would never hear Kagome's sweet voice that once saved him. And worst of all he would never be able to look into her beautiful sky blue eyes.

*sigh* 'How touching....thinking about my reincarnation aren't you Inuyasha?" Came Kikyou's cold and jealous voice.

"She is not your reincarnation Kikyou! That made Inuyasha remember how Kagome always said that she wasn't Kikyou's reincarnation.

"Humph, that go's to show you, Inuyasha, that the original always floats back on top.....and the fake always sink down to the bottom." Kikyou began to chuckle. 

"Don't ever call Kagome a fake again Kikyou!" 

*sigh* "You will forget her Inuyasha, I will make you forget. Now, I must see how's the construction of our new hut." With that Kikyou stepped out of the forest and headed towards the village.

__________________________***_____________________________________

"We should bury kagome's ashes now, it's best to bury them while they are still warm from the fire." Kaede said putting ashes in a small sack.

"I guess Inuyasha didn't have the courage to show up after being so selfish." Sango said with a snort.

"Cowards never have courage to begin with." Said a sad yet trying-to-feel-better Kitsune.

When Kaede, Miroku, Sango, and Shippo got to the hole, the villagers already finished. They were all around the hole kneeling with their heads down.

"Good job with the digging." Miroku said

Kaede put the sack into the hole. The villagers then began to bury the sack with the sand they digged out. Once the villagers finished Miroku began his speech.

"We are all gathered here today to give this dear friend a last good-bye." Miroku closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to hold back the tears. He succeeded. "She was the truest of all friends I, myself, considered her a little sister, one that I never could have." Once he finished, he carefully put three roses on top of her grave. He then stepped back.

Sango then stepped forward. "I want to say that Kagome was a sister to me too. She always helped me through everything. She always put others before her. She has risked her life so many times to save ours. I will never forget you little sister." Sango had tears in her eyes. She placed three daisies on top of Kagome's grave. She then walked towards Miroku and he put his arms around her.

Next was Shippo, he had two roses and a daisy. *sniff* "Kagome was like a *sniff* second mother to me. Now *sniff* I lost my second mom." Shippo had tears coming down his cheek. Sango walked over to Shippo and picked him up. She then walked back to Miroku. Kaede was next.

Kaede had one daisy. "Kagome was an incredible young girl. She was kind, loyal determined, and couragous. And I'm sure that no one will ever forget her, and we will all miss her dearly."

_______________________________***________________________________

Inuyasha was walking in the forest when he spotted a bunch of flowers. He picked up a red, pink and white rose, sunflower, tulip and a daisy. He was going to the Goshiboku tree were he and Kagome had first met. 'Kagome.....I will never forget you!'

When Inuyasha arrived at the Goshiboku tree there was a girl sitting on a branch. She was giggling a glowing a beautiful gold. Inuyasha was shocked, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

to be continued......

****

A/N: Good Cliff hanger ne? Who is this Mysterious Girl? Find out on the next chapter! And don't forget to review! 


	3. Kagome!

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I luv ya all!!!! I'm really sorry I took so long! It's just that my grandma got sick and she's in the hospital. But she's getting better now so I decided to write more. And again I'm very sorry for taking so long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha........especially Inu and Miroku.

****

Sweet Hallucinations

Chapter #3: KAGOME?!

By: Priestess Sakura

"K-kagome?" Inuyasha asked taking a shaky step forward. "Kagome...is it really you?" Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Of course silly!" Kagome said still giggling. She had the most happiest expression and voice ever.

"How? You died!" Inuyasha was so happy that Kagome was back that he hadn't noticed that it was getting dark.

Kagome hopped down from the tree and stood in front of him. They both stared into each others eyes as if they were talking through them.

"Kagome." Inuyasha said softly before pulling Kagome into a firm yet gentle and warm embrace. Kagome responded to the gentle embrace. They stayed like that for what seemed to them like an eternity but were only a couple of seconds.

They parted but only a little enough for Inuyasha to brush his lips against hers. He then ran his tongue against her lips asking for entrance. She parted her lips giving him permission to enter. She parted her lips and his tongue entered. He explored her mouth like there was no tomorrow. After a couple of seconds of exploring and tongue fighting, they ended the kiss. He then embraced Kagome and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Inuyasha, I have to go now." Kagome said quite sadly yet sternly.

"But why!?" Inuyasha asked sadly embracing her even tighter than before.

Kagome suddenly began to glow that beautiful gold from before. Then Kagome disappeared leaving Inuyasha all alone under the stars.

"Kagome wait!" Inuyasha called out but then noticed she was already gone.

'Was it a vision? A hallucination? No! It couldn't be. She felt so real. I could feel her body heat. And I can still taste her in my mouth. She's alive; She has to be alive! But how?' Inuyasha pondered while he walking to the Goshiboku Tree and placing the flowers neatly down. "Kagome...if your dead then....I'm sorry...for not being able to have saved you...." Inuyasha then turned around and slowly started to walk beck to the village.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What's taking Inuyasha so long?" asked a curious Shippo.

"I don't know maybe he's too ashamed to show up after all." Miroku stated casually.

"He's got nothing to be ashamed of. It was just a matter of choosing me or her and he chose me." Kikyou began to defend Inuyasha.

"You say that Kikyou because to you Kagome's life is worth nothing!" Sango said furiously.

"Why don't you all just stop fighting." Inuyasha said as he walked into the hut.

As soon as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo saw Inuyasha they stood up and left the hut without saying a word to him. They didn't know what to say to him. They were so mad and disappointed with dim that they couldn't say anything.

"Hey! What's wrong with you guys!?" Inuyasha said as they went right past him and shoved aside.

"Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku lost a sister. Shippo lost a second mother.   
What do ye expect from them?" Kaede said as she finished making a medicine for a sick girl in the village. She put the medicine in a bowl and stood up. "I'll be right back, while I'm out ye two have a lot to talk about." With that, she exited the hut and left her revived sister behind to talk to her husband.

"The villagers said they should finish the hut by tomorrow morning." Kikyou stated. She knew he had seen a vision of kagome. She had gone out to look for Inuyasha because it was getting late.

*Flashback*

Kikyou walked through the forest in search of Inuyasha when she suddenly spotted him in front of the Goshinboku tree. Inuyasha was talking to himself. Well that's what Kikyou thought before she realized that he wasn't talking to himself but to someone she couldn't see. She tried as hard as she could to listen to what he was saying, and then it hit her, he was talking to Kagome.

*End of Flashback*

"So we'll be moving tomorrow huh?" Inuyasha just couldn't stop thinking about Kagome. He couldn't even look Kikyou in the eye. 

"We should get to sleep now." Kikyou said as she got dressed. He went over to the bed that him and Kikyou were supposed to sleep in. He took off all of his above cloths and then laid down on the futon. Kikyou was just wearing a hakama, when she laid down next to Inuyasha. As soon as she laid down Inuyasha put his arm around Kikyou's waist and pulled her closer to him. Kikyou was shocked by his action. She then realized that he was doing all this thinking of Kagome. 'I'll have to live with it, he will never forget her. I know he does not love me anymore, but at least he won't avoid me. I know that he will only touch me thinking of her...Kagome, the cause of all my problems.' She closed her and fell asleep.

Inuyasha was already asleep. He imagined that he was actually embracing Kagome instead of Kikyou. He dreamed of all the good things they went through. Then suddenly all the bad things they went through popped up. The last of the images he saw before waking up was seeing when Kagome died. He felt a strange pain in his heart as if it wouldn't ever go away. He looked at Kikyou and couldn't help but feel sorry for her. He then looked at the other side and saw an unexpected guest. Kaede was sleeping at a far dark corner of the hut, but that wasn't what surprised him. Kagome was kneeling about a foot and a half away from him. She was glowing gold again; she was wearing a beautiful golden, short silky dress. Her dress went to about not even to half of her thigh and just the sight of her made Inuyasha a bit dizzy.

"K-K-Kagome?" Inuyasha sputtered out.

She giggled, and then disappeared. Inuyasha felt a pressure of something ever so soft on his lips. He knew that it was Kagome. 'Goodnight Kagome.' With that, Inuyasha laid back down and fell asleep dreaming of only the happy times he shared with Kagome.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miroku, this is our first night sleeping without Kagome. Remember when she would tell us about those crazy things about her time?" Sango said with a sigh. 

"Yeah I remember. I also remember her and Inuyasha always fighting because she needed to go back to her own time.""

Shippo was already asleep. Only Sango and Miroku were awake that night. They knew that they would never see Kagome again. There was no possibility for them to ever see Kagome again. It was the same possibility of them never speaking to Inuyasha again. They didn't even want an explanation from him because they saw it all. Alls they wanted was to forget about Inuyasha and get on with their life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Next Morning)

Inuyasha woke up before everyone else. 'I better go fetch some food for breakfast 'cause from now on theirs gonna be no more Ramen.' He quitly got dressed and went out into the forest. He went deep enough that no one would hear him but near enough that he could hear if anything were to happen back in the village. "Now the only thing I need to do is find something to bring back for breakfast." Inuyasha spotted a good-sized rabbit near a bush and started to chase after it. Suddenly the rabbit turned into Kagome. "Kagome?!" Kagome started giggling again as if this were just a game. "Kagome! Wait!" Inuyasha finally got a hold of Kagome's arm. He spun her around and pulled her into a warm embrace.

Inuyasha started to feel something too warm in his arms. He looked at Kagome, who was glowing gold. Inuyasha then noticed it was all a vision when a second ago he was holding Kagome and now he was holding the good-sized rabbit from before. Inuyasha turned around to go back to the village when he suddenly heard some giggling from behind. He turned around to find Kagome sitting on a broken branch. "Kagome? Is it really you?" Inuyasha asked wanting to know if it was just another hallucination.

"Of course silly! Who else could it be?" Kagome said still giggling.

"Why did you disappear?" Inuyasha was still holding the rabbit.

"Because it's not as fun when you catch me." Kagome said standing up. She was wearing the same outfit from the night before. She turned around and started to run. Inuyasha let go of the rabbit and started to run after Kagome. He, too, was beginning to like this little game of hers. "I'm right behind you!" Inuyasha yelled out. He was now laughing with her.

"Well then I better run faster!" Kagome started to speed up but so did Inuyasha. Kagome ran into a clearing and Inuyasha got a hold of Kagome's arm again. He spun her around but then he tripped and they both unexpectedly fell to the ground. 

Inuyasha fell on top of Kagome and both of them were panting. They each starred into each other's eyes and then Inuyasha kissed Kagome with passion. After half a second Kagome was kissing him back with the same love and passion he was expressing through the kiss.

-To be continued...........

I was thinking and I decided that maybe it would be best to delete this story. I don't really know yet it's just a little thought. But be sure to tell me want you think about it. Well if this story does stay online then I will put up a new chappie about every week. So when you review (which I'm sure you will ^_^) Tell me what you think. And if I delete this story then I'm not going to finish it before deleting it I'm just going to delete it without finishing it. Well bye bye! And don't for get to R&R! ^_^


	4. Important Notice

****

IMPORTANT NOTICE

Well I have decided that I'm going to continue with this story so u should be expecting an update soon enough. Well school isn't going easy on me in seventh grade so the latest I'm going to be updating is in 2 and 2 weeks but the least would probably be four days. Thank you for all my reviewers! You really didn't want me to delete this fanfic (must admit, I was kinda scaried to delte this fanfic 'cause of the reviews I was getting). Also I might start on a one shot fanfic about a little music. Thank you and I'm hoping that all u reviewers out there are happy!


	5. The Truth Revealed

****

A/N: Sorry I took so long to update, it was that my mom decided to put me in Cross Country and in Gymnastics after school so I don't really find that much time to update. And I had to go to two good-bye parties because my uncle went back to Brazil and then one week later my half cousin went. Then I had to go to two Birthday parties and my teachers decided that it was the right time to give us a lot of homework and tests. And to make things worse I sprained my ankle while I was fooling around -_- Well on with the story......

Disclaimer: I don't own the Inuyasha characters....... even though I wished I did*sighs dreamily*

****

Sweet Hallucinations

Chapter #5: The Truth Revealed

*Yawn* Kikyou had just woken up to see that Inuyasha was gone.

"Inuyasha went to get something for breakfast" Kaede said as she was starting the fire.

"Oh." Kikyou said almost a bit disappointed. She was hoping that their first night together would be very special. She also had hoped to wake up in his arms. Although she knew that would probably never happen, because alls Inuyasha thinks about is Kagome, she still dreamed and awaited for that day to come. 'Oh Inuyasha will you ever forget that girl? Is it that you feel nothing for me?'

"Kikyou?" Kaede asked a bit worried that Kikyou seemed to be lost in her own mind.

"Yes" Kikyou said as she got up and started to get dressed.

Öh nothing, it's just that ye looked so lost." Kaede said as she finally got the fire going.

Ï'm going to go see how's Inuyasha doing with his hunting." Kikyou left the hut leaving her 'younger' sister behind.

***

Inuyasha trailed slow, seducing kisses down Kagome's jaw line. He then moved down her really thin silk sleeve.

"Inuyasha.....I have to go now.....I'm sorry." Then without a waiting for a response, Kagome vanished again.

"Kagome..."Inuyasha whispered her name before getting up and looking for that rabbit again.

After a while of looking, Inuyasha found the rabbit, caught it, killed it, and began to walk back to the village.

***

Kikyou walked into the forest to try and find Inuyasha.

Suddenly she spotted him walking towards her. She looked at him sadly because from the expression he had she could tell that he saw another hallucination.

Ïnuyasha, shouldn't her family know that she's dead?" Kikyou asked not daring to look him in the eye.

They already know. I sent Shippo there to tell them." Inuyasha said as he walked right past her.

Kikyou and Inuyasha walked back to the village in complete silence. Neither wanting to say anything.

Once at the hut, Inuyasha found Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kaede sitting around the fire. He then thought that he had smelt the slightest hint of Kagome's scent in the hut. 'What's happening to me? Is it another hallucination?'

Inuyasha then noticed that it wasn't a hallucination because he saw a bunch of blankets piled up in the corner of the hut. One of them was the one that Kagome always used when they spent the night here.

Inuyasha and Kikyou took a seat next the Kaede. That's when Inuyasha noticed all the glares he was receiving from Sango and Shippo. Miroku was just avoiding to look at him. 'That's it! It's time to have a talk with them.'

"Kikyou and Kaede could you leave for a moment." Inuyasha said quit rudely (like always). Kikyou didn't want to leave but also didn't want to get into an argument with Inuyasha so she left. Kaede left without saying a word for she knew they had a lot to sort out.

"What is it that you want to say Inuyasha" Miroku said calmly taking a sip of his soup.

"Look, I don't know why you guys are mad but it wasn't my fault that Kagome died!" Inuyasha said a little too harsh.

"Don't make me laugh Inuyasha! You stood there and watched Kagome die because of your own selfishness! Kikyou was already dead and you practically made Kagome give up her life for a dead bitch!" Sango replied furiously and harshly

"If you would just let me explain then you would know that it wasn't my fault." Inuyasha said a little hurt by what Sango just said.

"Sango calm down. Let's just hear what he has to say." Miroku said putting a reassuring hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Fine I'll listen, but it better be reasonable!" Sango said crossing her arms over her stomach.

"When Kagome said that she would sacrifice herself so Kikyou wouldn't die, I felt someone put a spell on me. I tried to stop Kagome but I couldn't talk or move. Then, when Kagome died and her soul went over to Kikyou the spell was removed."

"Well that does make sense but why would someone want Kagome dead and who?" Miroku asked with a frown on his face.

"That's a good question Miroku. And we need to find an answer to it." Sango said in her usual mature voice. Now that she knew the truth, she could work with Inuyasha to find out who and why someone would want Kagome dead.

"Shippo, why are you so quiet?" Sango said noticing that Shippo hadn't said a word yet, which was unusual. 

"It's just that when I went to tell Kagome 's family she died, they let me take a look in her room and it was filled with her scent. It made me think back, when she was still alive I could smell her scent whenever I wanted and I took that for granted." Shippo said with tears in his eyes.

"It's alright Shippo, we'll find a way to bring Kagome back." Miroku said. 'Since no one seems to be down anymore, perhaps this is a good time to be a little perverted.'

Miroku watched Sango's every move and when he noticed that she was really distracted he.....

*Scream* MIROKU YOU STUPID HENTEI! Sango screamed as she started to beating up Miroku.

Inuyasha and Shippo smiled. It had been a long time since they've witnessed this similar scene.

"Sango....I'm.....Sorry!" Miroku said between hits. Finally he was knocked out and with a lot of lumps on his head and a black eye.

***

Inuyasha walked out of the hut to call Kikyou and Kaede. When he spotted them he noticed that they were talking with a serious look on their face. He decided to hide behind the tree nearest to them and listen to them.

***

"Kikyou, ye know that ye should tell Inuyasha the truth. If he were to find out by someone else then he would never forgive ye." Kaede said.

"No! Inuyasha will never find out why he couldn't stop Kagome from dieing! If I tell him that I put a spell on him so he couldn't save Kagome then he would abandon me-or worse! He could kill me!" Kikyou said getting mad and upset at the idea of him killing or abandoning her.

Inuyasha was so shocked that he didn't even know what to say, but he knew exactly what he was going to do.

"So that's why I couldn't stop Kagome!" Inuyasha said stepping out from behind the tree. "You BITCH! You planned this all along! I was so stupid! You knew Midoriko would come to tell you that you would need to go back to hell and so you planned to put this spell on me! Not only that but you convinced me to choose you for Kagome's safety because this world was too dangerous for her and I wasn't meant for her world!"

****

A/N: Oooohhh..... Kikyou's gonna get it now! Kill her Inuyasha! Yeah that's it! Stick Tetsusaiga right through that ugly chest of hers! *Changes mood* I just had to get that out of my system. Bye!


End file.
